


Wonders and Miracles

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jethro in DC at Christmas time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders and Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the 2004 Slash Advent Calendar.

Jethro Gibbs hated parties; well formal parties such as this one, anyway. It was the annual NCIS "holiday" party. Hell, they couldn't even call it a Christmas party these days. Taking another sip of his bourbon, he reflected on what an idiotic waste of time this was. However, the Director, Tom Morrow, expected all of his agents to show up; after all, he had a boss he needed to impress, too.

Having already made the rounds and speaking very briefly to those he had to Jethro now sat in a darkened corner watching everyone else make merry. Jethro looked at his watch and figured he could leave in another 45 minutes without upsetting the director.

Looking around for his team members, he spotted Ducky and Gerald talking to the SecNav. Gibbs snorted quietly, it looked like Ducky was mid-stream in one of his stories. He hoped it was a long one-payback, in a way. Jethro eyed Gerald critically, the young man was scheduled to come back to work in early January. He'd fully recovered from the gunshot to his shoulder and probably could've been back to work in December, but Ducky was being a mother-hen and wanted to be sure his lover was fully recovered.

His gaze moved over to where Cait and Abby were flanking McGee, next to the food table. McGee was looking around nervously and fussing with his bowtie and suit. Jethro laughed when Abby swatted Tim's hand and obviously told him to stop fidgeting. Abby was looking very pretty tonight, she had on a fitted midnight blue gown that while strapless, had beaded threads going from the top of the bodice to the collar at her throat and she was wearing matching, elbow-length gloves. Cait looked stunning tonight, too. She was wearing a red and gold Chinese style dress with her hair up in a bun with what Gibbs thought looked like chopsticks holding it together. Sighing, Gibbs wished his life were simple enough for him to be attracted to either woman but since he never took the easy road in life... .

Then Jethro's attention was caught by the entrance of his other agent, Tony DiNozzo; the younger man had just walked in, fashionably late. Jethro was surprised to see that Tony was here alone, no pretty girl hanging off his arm. Tony looked gorgeous tonight, wearing a tuxedo that looked as if it were made for him. Jethro snorted, it probably had been. Watching as Tony made his way around the room, schmoozing all the right people and being honestly friendly with the other agents. He was comfortable doing this sort of thing-more so than Jethro would ever be.

When Tony made his way over to where Cait, Tim, and Abby were, Jethro idly considered going over and joining them. He discarded that idea; he knew Tony would find him and come over to see him. The way Tony always sought him out sometimes made Jethro wonder if Tony might have deeper feelings for him. He quickly dismissed those thoughts when they popped up; DiNozzo was most definitely a ladies' man. Besides even if Tony did go that way, what would he want with someone like Jethro?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tony walked into the ballroom he immediately, although discretely, looked for and found his Boss. Gibbs was sitting in a corner by himself, sipping on a glass of bourbon. Tony knew the other man was most likely counting the minutes until he could gracefully duck out of the party. Grinning, Tony looked around for the other members of the team. He almost laughed when he saw Gerald and Ducky talking to the SecNav. Actually, it looked like Ducky was mid-story-SecNav was doing his best to look interested and Gerald was watching his lover, smiling at the older man's antics. Tony was very glad that Gerald would be back in January, not just because he was a friend but because it would put Ducky in a better mood.

Tony's gaze darted around the room, until he found the rest of the team. Cait and Abby were leading McGee over to a table to sit down. Both of the ladies looked beautiful tonight and McGee... well, McGee looked really nervous and uncomfortable. He could sympathise with the young agent; pressing the flesh at parties wasn't Tony's idea of fun and if his father hadn't taught him how to do it, Tony knew he'd probably be as bad as McGee.

Making his way around the various people in the room, Tony could feel Jethro staring at him. Tony fought the urge to stare back. He'd stop and speak with Jethro later. He was speaking with Gerald and Ducky about Gerald's return to work when Ducky became distracted.

"Oh, dear," Ducky said, looking over where Gibbs was now standing.

Tony also looked over and saw a buxom redhead speaking with his boss. "Who's she?"

"That's ex-wife number 3. She wrangles herself an invite to this party almost every year then proceeds to try and convince Jethro they should get back together," Ducky explained. "I should go help him."

Tony grinned. "That's okay, Duck. I'll go rescue him." He made his way across the room to where his boss was, hearing the last part of the conversation between the ex-spouses.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wondering how in the hell he was going to get away from Victoria, Jethro scowled more deeply than he had been. He'd heard her tirade before and nothing had changed. Finally, he'd had enough and hissed at her, "Vic, nothing's changed. I don't want you back, I'm sorry Christmas sucks for you but if you'd try and get on with your life, it might help!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Jethro. I can see you've really gotten on with your life. I don't see your date hanging around! Why can't you admit you miss me like I miss you. I know we could make it work!"

Tony grinned as he walked up next to his boss. He slid an arm discretely around Jethro's waist. It was all Jethro could do to not react in surprise, especially when Tony said, very silkily, "Hey, honey, what's wrong?"

At the look in his ex-wife's eyes it was all Jethro could do not to burst out laughing. "Nothing at all. Victoria was just leaving, weren't you?"

The redhead was so angry, she was almost sputtering. "You're with him? No wonder...you...you bastard!" she hissed, turning around and stomping off.

"That's what the second 'b' in Gibbs stands for," Tony called after her pleasantly before turning and grinning at Gibbs.

Jethro laughed, shaking his head. "Thanks for the save, DiNozzo. I think. You know she'll have that rumour all over the place before the night is out," he said. He noticed that Tony hadn't moved his arm but Jethro wasn't about to say anything; he liked the feel of it.

"Worse things in life, Boss," Tony replied with a little shrug.

"Really? Worse things than being romantically linked to your male boss?"

Tony's green eyes flashed with heat. "Yeah, much worse." Before Jethro could muster a response, Tony moved his arm but slid his hand across Jethro's back. With that movement, it felt like something changed between them; there was a tension that hadn't been there before. He wanted more of it. "What's say we blow this pop stand?" Tony asked, turning to leave.

"I'd rather blow you," Jethro muttered under his breath, surprising himself. He winced, hoping Tony hadn't heard.

Turning around and moving very close to Jethro, Tony stared at him and Jethro met his gaze. "Jethro, don't say something like that if you don't mean it," he said huskily.

Jethro stared at Tony for several moments, wondering if Tony was serious about this, about what it could mean. He decided to take the risk that Tony was. "Wouldn't have said it, if I hadn't meant it," he said, watching in delight as Tony's eyes dilated and darkened while a slight flush spread across his face.

Tony stared at him. "Then I suggest we get the hell out of here and go someplace where you can do what you want," he said. He turned and strode across the room, hoping that Gibbs was following him.

After a couple seconds, Jethro followed Tony out of the room. He caught up to him at the front doors. "Your car or mine?"

"Yours, I took a taxi tonight."

Once outside, Gibbs handed the valet his parking ticket. Jethro and Tony stood there, side by side, neither speaking but both feeling the tension between them.

Once they were in the vehicle, Jethro gazed at Tony. He reached over, sliding his hand to the back of Tony's neck, urging him closer. Tony complied, putting his hand on Jethro's shoulder as their mouths met.

When their lips touched, Tony moaned, opening his mouth to Jethro's searching tongue. He slid his hand up to cup Jethro's head, his fingers trailing along the edge of his hair. Tasting Tony as he slid his tongue into Jethro's mouth, he moaned. It had been a long time since Jethro had felt anything like this for someone else, if it had ever been this deep.

The sudden blaring of a car horn from behind them made the two men jump apart, almost guiltily. They both smiled as Jethro put the car in gear and pulled out into the road at a slower than usual pace.

"You okay?"

"Peachy. Why?"

"You're not driving at your 'bat out of hell' speed. It's more like a bat out of, oh, 'gosh-darn'," Tony teased.

"Maybe I like keeping you in suspense longer."

"Well. Ya know. The faster we get to your place the faster I can be naked on your bed," Tony flirted, grinning deeply.

Jethro laughed as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

He made it to his house in record time, or so it seemed. Neither man spoke as they walked into his house, but as soon as the door was closed, Jethro found himself pressed against the wall. Tony claimed his mouth for a deeper, more passionate kiss than they'd shared in the car earlier.

Jethro responded by opening his mouth to Tony's insistent tongue, moaning at tasting him again. He put his hands to good use and pushed Tony's jacket off his shoulders. He then went to work on the tiny buttons of the dress shirt, growling when he couldn't get them undone fast enough.

Tony pulled back, afraid Jethro just might rip his shirt off. "Bedroom?" he suggested.

"Good idea," Jethro said turning and walking down the hallway.

Tony followed, undoing his cufflinks as he walked behind Jethro, admiring the view. Once they were in Jethro's bedroom, Tony stripped off his shirt, whipping it off over his head. He grinned at the appreciative sounds from Jethro.

Jethro quickly took off his own shirt, tossing it on the floor next to Tony's. He gasped when he felt Tony's fingers trailing gently over his abdomen to stop and rest at the top edge of his pants. He was surprised to hear Tony's murmured, "Gorgeous."

"You're the gorgeous one, Tony. Not me. I'm just old," Jethro said. He allowed his fingers to gently slide down Tony's chest and stomach, heading for his pants.

"You're sexy as hell, Gibbs... and, I must say...," Tony whispered huskily as he reached into Jethro's now undone pants, grasping his hard cock through the boxers covering it, stroking it. "... you're hard in _all_ the right places," he finished, grinning mischievously.

Jethro made a noise between a laugh and a moan while he managed to undo the buttons and zipper on Tony's pants, shoving them down roughly. "Has anyone told you that you talk to fucking much, DiNozzo?" Jethro asked. His gaze raked over the younger man's body, staring hungrily at Tony's nakedness.

"Ah, well, you're the first person to mention it tonight."

Jethro's blue eyes filled with mirth. "I think you need to find something to keep that saucy mouth of yours busy."

Stepping out of his pants and kicking them aside, Tony dropped to his knees in front of Jethro. "I think I can mange to think of something, " he said. He pushed down Jethro's pants and boxers, smiling as Jethro's erection bobbed in front of him. Tony licked his palm, then firmly grabbed Jethro's cock and started stroking him.

Jethro closed his eyes, moaning. Then he opened them and looked down at Tony. "Not using your mouth," he gasped.

Tony laughed. "I know, just thought I'd 'talk with my hands', you know, sort of like sign language. I know how much you love to use sign language." Before Jethro could focus enough to form a coherent reply, all rational thought was driven from his mind as Tony slid his mouth down to the root of Jethro's cock, deep-throating him.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Jethro's head fell back as he relished the feel of the warm wet mouth surrounding his cock. It was all he could do to not thrust forward. He slid his fingers through Tony's hair, holding on to his head as Tony slid his mouth up and down his cock. Tony slid his hands around to cup Jethro's ass cheeks, caressing them.

A few minutes later, the only sound in the room was the noise of their breathing, Jethro's heavy and laboured as he felt his release nearing. "I'm gonna--soon, oh, fuck, fuck, Tony!" he screamed his lover's name as he came.

Tony swallowed all that Jethro gave, licking him clean before standing up. He pulled Jethro close, kissing him.

It was odd, tasting his own essence in Tony's mouth and on his tongue. While they kissed, Jethro walked them over to the bed, releasing Tony to push him down onto the bed. He sprawled on the bed, raising one arm over his head, spreading his legs, while his other hand lazily stroked his leaking cock. His gaze as he stared at Jethro was wanton, almost lewd.

Jethro watched Tony for a few moments, relishing the pure sensuality that was his lover. Then he knelt on the bed beside him, surprised when Tony dragged him down on top of him, kissing him. Reaching down, Jethro took hold of Tony's cock, stroking him at the same time he was kissing him. Jethro pulled his mouth away from Tony's and watched his face while he fondled Tony's cock. The nearly ecstatic look, combined with the half moaning, half mewling noises Tony was making, Jethro found it all extremely erotic.

Nuzzling his face against Tony's neck, Jethro kissed, licked, and nipped his way down one side of Tony's throat and up the other. From the tension in his body, Jethro could tell the other man was getting close. Moving his mouth so it was right next to Tony's ear, Jethro licked it, then whispered, "Come for me, baby. Come in my hand."

Arching his back, his head moving side to side on the pillow, Tony yelled as he came, spurting his seed all over Jethro's hand. When he opened his eyes, Tony watched as Jethro brought his hand up, licking Tony's come off each of his fingers, slowly. Tony moaned, then pulled Jethro down for another soul-searing kiss.

After a few minutes, Jethro moved away from Tony, smiling down at the almost sleeping man beneath him. He climbed out of bed, going to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Jethro returned to his bed, where he cleaned Tony off and then himself before chucking the cloth on the floor. He got back into bed and grinned as Tony curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jethro. Secure in Tony's embrace, Jethro followed him into sleep.

The next morning, Jethro awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of someone behind him, arms around him in a close embrace. He sighed as memories of last night came back to him, clearly and rapidly.

"Hey, Boss, you awake?"

"Mm, yeah," Jethro replied. His mind was racing-what the hell had he done, had _they_ done? What would happen now? How did Tony feel about him; how exactly did he feel about Tony? Jethro groaned, this was too much.

"Stop thinking so much," Tony teased, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Jethro's neck, taking it as a positive reaction when he didn't stiffen or move away. "Let me guess, you're wondering what the hell we've done, aren't you? And you want to know what's going to happen next--you're wondering what I feel for you. And what exactly you feel for me. Am I anywhere near right?"

Jethro rolled over, surprised to see some doubt and uncertainty in Tony's green eyes. He smiled, gently. "What, you're psychic now?"

Tony returned the smile. "Nah, I've just been thinking pretty much the same things since I woke up about a half hour. Want to hear what conclusions I came to?"

"Sure."

"Well, first of all, we had mind-blowingly good sex last night, if I do say so myself," Tony said almost shyly. "And what's going to happen next, I think that depends on both of us, but I'd really like to try the sex thing again. I...I really liked it. I'd like to be in a relationship with you, Jethro. As to what I feel for you, well, that's kinda complicated. I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you-I do know I like you an awful lot-I respect you and think you're probably the best man I've ever had in my life. The final thing, how you feel about me? I haven't the faintest. I know talking isn't really a strong suit for you, but, well, I'd like to know," Tony finished, staring directly into Jethro's eyes.

Jethro didn't speak immediately, but brought his hand up to cup Tony's face, leaning in for a gentle, chaste kiss. "I kinda suck at the relationship thing, you know, Tony," he said. "But...yeah, the sex was mind blowing. And I do know that I love you and have been for a while, I guess. I want to be with you. To try this. I'm not the easiest guy to be with, just so you know," Jethro said quietly, unable to look away, lest Tony think he wasn't serious.

Tony grinned. "Like I didn't know that after three years of working for you. Yeah, I want to try...I think we can do it," he said.

The two men looked at each other for several minutes, awe and wonder on their faces; each realising he just might have found the one person that he needed, both of them thinking and hoping that miracles still happen on this earth. Finally, they kissed again: deeply, passionately, hopefully.  



End file.
